Massively parallel processing (MPP) database management systems scale by distributing data to servers and running individual transactions on multiple servers. MPP databases distribute data and queries to multiple servers for high throughput and low latency. A shared nothing architecture scales by adding new servers for cluster expansion. MPP databases may enlarge storage and computational capacity by adding more servers. When scaling by adding servers, the distribution of data to the new servers is to be performed. Slower servers may dominate performance, which may be exacerbated by uneven data distribution. The workload of a server may depend on the amount of data stored.